Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control mechanism, and more particularly to a telescoping control mechanism for controlling a medical instrument.
Related Prior Art
MIS (minimally invasive surgery) has found wide application in surgical operations due to the advantages of small wounds, a quicker recovery time and shorter hospital stays. MIS is performed by remote-control manipulation of instruments (such as endoscope), so that the instrument can be moved stably in multiple axial directions.
As shown in FIG. 1, a remote center-of-motion robot for surgery disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,323 comprises two parallel adjustable telescoping links 11, 12 which are connected to parallel links 13A, 13B, 13C by pivot joints 14, and further comprises actuators 15A and 15B, so that the instrument 16 can move in multiple axial directions to perform surgery or inspection.
The motion of the instrument 16 is generally controlled by the linear actuator 15A, and the linear actuator 15A is connected to the outer end 11A, 12A of the parallel adjustable telescoping links 11, 12, where is close to the instrument 16 and the work point P on the patient 17. Therefore, the surgical operation space is limited, which causes inconveniences to the surgeon, and is not conducive to performing of the MIS.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.